Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analysis technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gait analysis system and a method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Because of an aged society, knee osteoarthritis (knee OA) problems become serious gradually, and seriously affect human health and quality of life. Moreover, because doing exercise becomes popular recently, people between ages of 30 to 40 may also suffer from the knee OA. Knee OA not only results in problems of walking function, but also affects human health.
In reasons of forming knee OA, non-uniform cartilage wear and unbalanced reproducing speed caused by an inappropriate gait and damage of medial sides of knee joints and femur caused by an extra-large bending angle of knee are common reasons. Therefore, adjusting to a correct gait is a solution to maintain healthy knee joints.